Expenditure on cabling in vehicles is typically very high on account of the wide variety of equipment in vehicles. For example, vehicles are often fitted with comfort components with which the journey can be made as comfortable as possible both for the driver and also for passengers. Many equipment components require an electrical connection, and this is complicated in terms of production, and often has to be carried out manually on account of the restricted amount of space, and is therefore usually expensive.
On account of the small amount of space available in vehicles, it would be desirable that this space should be utilized in an optimum manner.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a cost-effective apparatus for cabling components, in particular for a vehicle, which is simple to produce, easy to mount, saves space and with which it is possible to lay the cables in a simple and largely automated manner.